


The Fall Of Terrasen

by Titan_bitch



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Celaena Sardothian, Gen, Prologue, Short One Shot, Short Story, Throne of Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titan_bitch/pseuds/Titan_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celaena Sardothian wasn't only trained to be an assassin, she was born to be one. But every story starts somewhere. Everyone with noble blood knows the story about how the Galathynius daughter was found in her parents bed, the morning after their slaughter covered in their blood. In a desperate attempt to flee who killed her parents she ran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall Of Terrasen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile back for an English short story assignment, so no this may not be what actually happened in the book, it was written this way only because of an assignment I had to do.

When Aelin opened her parents door it made a loud creak which she swore would have woken them, but when she poked her head in they didn't even stir. The room was dark and warm, the fireplace was still going and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, Aelin crawled into the bed making sure not to wake them, and soon fell asleep between her parents.

Aelin awoke to the screams of her mother's hand maid and the sound of whatever she had in her hands dropping and hitting the ground, making her jolt awake. She ripped back the sheets and stared down in utter shock at the sight of her covered in blood. Her parent's blood.

She looked down at her mother and father taking in the scene, her mother's throat was slit blood staining the white bed sheets and her father had a dagger in his chest. Aelin bit back a scream the best she could and stumbled out of the bed, running from their room, collapsing in the hall.

"Aelin" A voice cried her name as she looked through teary eyes to see the owner of the voice. She recognised the girl she was her friend a daughter of a guard, Celaena Sardothian. Aelin looked up bewildered at the girl as Celaena grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet, "We have to get you out of here," she said dragging Aelin with her as she ran down the hall to the front gates of the palace.

Celaena no longer had a hold on Aelin's arm as they ran through the forest, her feet were aching from the running and she didn't know how long it was until her legs would give way beneath her. That assassin who killed her parents was most likely trying to find her, to kill her as well. Celaena had spotted a small shack up ahead right next to a frozen river, and started to pull Aelin towards it.

It wasn't long before Celaena got up and said she was going to look for wood to start a fire, which left Aelin alone in the abandoned shack. Celaena had only been gone for around ten minutes when Aelin heard Celaena screaming, Aelin rushed to her feet and ran out of the shack but by the time she got to Celaena all that could be seen of the attacker was his black cloak as he ran away into the woods.

Celaena was going to die that much was obvious to Aelin; she had received two stabs to the back and blood was pouring out onto the snow, with no way to stop her from bleeding. Celaena took a shaky breath and looked up at Aelin.

"Aelin Galathynius died today not Celaena Sardothian; take my name and run away, they mustn't find out the princess is still alive" Celaena started to cough up blood and not long after that her body went limp. Aelin wiped away her tears and laid Celaena down in the snow.

Footprints were heard behind her and Aelin's heart started to race at the thought that the assassin had come back to kill her as well. She started to tremble as the footsteps stopped behind her

"What's your name kid?" a husky voice spoke up from behind her making Aelin turn to face the man with dark red hair. She didn't know what to do, to tell him that she was the princess or to tell him she was someone else.

"Celaena Sardothian" She spoke up fear lacing her voice but she refused to look weak in front of him, the man looked her up and down before sighing "My name is Arobynn Hamel, and lying to me is pointless Aelin Galathynius, princess of Terrasen" Aelin's blood ran cold at hearing this, he was the King of assassins, and he knew her real name.

"Now listen carefully Celaena Sardothian I am willing to take you and train you as an assassin, but know this, you will have to kill people as I order you too and go through training which will probably break you."

Celaena was shocked to say the least but she wanted to accept his offer, something deep inside her was urging her towards taking his offer.

"I accept your offer" Arobynn smirked slightly "I think with time you'll make a strong assassin; I can tell by the fire in your eyes, you hold strength that you have no idea exists yet"

That day Aelin's life changed forever, Arobynn pushed her to her absolute limits and made her the strongest and most feared assassin in all of Adarlan, Celaena Sardothian.


End file.
